The Music Shop
by espertortuga
Summary: Murdoc and Noodle visit a music shop where Noodle sees her dream guitar in the window, but will she be able to obtain it? Murdoc might have something up his sleeve. Murdoc/Noodle. Somewhat related to Across the Sea.


**Evening all! Figleaf here. This is a story somewhat related to my other story Across the Sea, in that it takes place in the same realm of existence, although I found no way of fitting it in the story. So I decided to make it into a cute little one-shot with Murdoc and Noodle!**

**

* * *

**

**The Music Shop**

Noodle pressed her face against the glass, her eyes gleaming at the treasure on the other side. She was completely in awe, almost drooling on the window over the object that she suddenly just _needed _to have in her hands. It was a rare sight to behold indeed, considering Noodle never was the kind of person to go crazy over material things, but this was different. This was a guitar.

Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle at how the young girl acted around instruments the way most girls her age acted about make-up and boys, but he much preferred that, as he was sure the other two in the band did. He leaned in next to her ear and his rough voice rumbled to her, "Why don't you go on in there and give it a few plucks, luv? You know you want to..."

Noodle let out a tiny gasp and turned around, realizing Murdoc had been right behind her the whole time. Her face flushed red a little, presumably from the embarrassment of her unusually obsessive behavior. She gave him a slightly nervous smile, looking up at the black and red eyed face smirking at her.

"Hai, yes!" she quickly nodded and ran into the music shop. When Murdoc strolled in after her she was already holding the purple and white guitar in her hands with the store attendant next to her telling her the scale of the neck, the characteristics, basically, anything to do with it to make the sale while using words like vintage, exclusive, and beauty. Occasionally glancing away from their selection of bass guitars, Murdoc observed as she hushed the man by playing fast and loud bits of music, trying to drown him out. Finally, the man got the hint and went to help another customer at the register. Murdoc immediately seized the opportunity to approach her.

When he did, her musical tone got softer and her form seemed to relax a bit, taking in the sweet comfort each note gave her as they grazed past her ears. She looked so tranquil and at peace as she finished the final notes of Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head. Her face slowly rose up to Murdoc's standing near her and she smiled the kind of smile she only got when she was deep into the song.

"Do you ever dream in music?" she asked Murdoc, thoughtfully. Without waiting for his reply she happily sighed and said, "It's beautiful."

She gestured for him to take a seat next to her on a stool, which he more than willingly accepted. "You two seemed to have hit it off, I take it," the bassist laughed roughly as she began to play again. The young guitarist's smile grew wider as she nodded. "It must be what you call, ah, love at first sight," her eyes twinkled as she spoke. For a brief moment, he couldn't tell if she was still talking about the guitar, but before he could he could get a word in about it the store clerk came back.

"Just wanted ta let ya know that we're about ta close up shop for the night so if ya wanna buy somethin' ya better do it now," he informed the two guitarists. Murdoc could see the look of worry on her face as a debate spruced up in her mind as to whether to buy it. It wasn't cheap after all, but it fit her personality so well and she was clearly distraught on what to do.

Murdoc put his hands on his knees and lifted himself up from the stool. "Don't worry luv, you can sleep ov'a it tonight and we can come back tomorrow if ya decide ya wannit," he suggested. "It'll still be 'ere, ya know."

Noodle scrunched up her nose at the thought of parting with the guitar, but she nonetheless gave into the bass player's suggestion carefully handing the glossy Les Paul back to the clerk.

"Okay. We will be back tomorrow," she sighed, "but don't sell my guitar!" she scolded the sales clerk, who nodded feverishly at the axe princess.

"Settle down there, girly, you're starting to sound like me now," Murdoc mused, making her crack a smile. "Though I have to admit, I kind of rather enjoyed it," he murmured out of earshot. "Come on luv, we 'ave ta get back," the bassist quickly ordered, lightly pulling her off the chair and towards the exit.

She looked back behind her as they walked out of the store, catching up with Russel and 2D throwing coins in a nearby water fountain. "Stores'r all closin' up, so we betta get a move on," Russel's smooth deep voice informed them. "Right then, we're off," Murdoc replied. 2D flicked one last coin into the fountain before joining his companions on their way back to the Geep.

* * *

Noodle bounced her way to the Winnebago after breakfast and politely knocked on the door. "Wake up, Murdoc! We're going back to the music store today so I can buy my guitar," she bubbled. She was dressed in a soft gray V-neck shirt with red trim, with a blue number on front, matching gray shorts and socks and brown shoes.

He opened the door and to her surprise, he was already dressed too, holding the keys to the Geep in his right hand. With his other hand, Murdoc rubbed his face as though he just woke up. "Gimme a minute, would ya, luv," he groaned. He yawned and went back inside, closing the door. It seemed a little strange to her, but she quickly shrugged it off and excitedly made her way to the Geep, hopping in the seat.

They arrived back at the music shop, and Noodle, not being able to contain herself, rushed inside before Murdoc once again.

The scene this time played out quite differently though. Noodle looked around the store frantically, and she made a dash up to Murdoc.

"It- it's not here! Murdoc, it's not here anymore!" A look of dread loomed over her face.

"Calm down luv, I'm sure it's around 'ere somewhere," he reassured the distraught Japanese girl. She raced up to the clerk and was shocked to see a different man from yesterday. "Excuse me, sir," she quivered, "but do you know what happened to the purple guitar that was in that window?" The man, a taller heavier man than the one from yesterday, let out a hearty laugh. "Tat 'ole Les Paul in the winder? Yep, look's like we sold 'er this mornin', I reckon! Thought about buyin' 'er fer mah kid too," the man boomed cheerfully as he walked off.

Noodle jaw dropped and she stared at the man in disbelief. "No," she whispered, holding her hands over her mouth. She took a few steps back and bumped into Murdoc, who put his arm around her shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Murdoc could feel her trembling, so he placed a hand softly on her head, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm s-sorry Murdoc," she whimpered after a while. "I am behaving like a child over something as silly as an instrument."

Murdoc's face turned into a scowl. "Yer damn right you should be sorry! Ya shouldn't be cryin' over a stupid guitar ta begin with, girly. 'Specially when ya got one for every day 'o the week at home!" he snapped. She abruptly let go of him, arms straight at her sides, her bangs covering her expression. Murdoc thought maybe he went too far. When she composed herself, Noodle looked up at him, but not in anger, as he'd imagined, but with heartbreak.

A powerful feeling of regret washed over his body, and he reached out his hand to her face, but she turned away. "We should go," she quietly stated, and walked out the door.

The drive back to Kong was suffocating. Neither guitarist spoke the whole way. Noodle sat in the passenger's side staring out the window with her chin resting on her hand, not taking in the scenery. Murdoc didn't make any attempt to speak with her, he just looked as though he were more concerned with driving.

They finally pulled into the car park and he shut off the Geep. They both sat still as though one waited for the other to exit first, but no one moved. Finally, Murdoc sighed loudly.

"Listen luv, I gotta tell-"

"There is no need to speak, Murdoc," she said, coldly. "We can just drop i-..."

"Would you just listen?" He barked at her, interrupting. He grabbed onto her shoulders, fixated on her face, but she still wouldn't face the bassist, her slitted eyes shut tight.

"Love," he whispered. "love, look at me." He moved his hand to her chin, making her face him. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a soft, almost distressed, expression on his face, something she herself had never seen on Murdoc's face before. Her anger dissipated but she could feel herself become disoriented as her heart beat faster. She felt his hand let go of her chin and glide across her face, moving her bangs out of the way. "Follow me," he said in a low voice, and he got out of the Geep.

She sat there flustered for a few moments before snapping back to reality, and exiting the vehicle. It was all very confusing, but she went along with Murdoc to his Winnebago. "Stay here," he mumbled and walked inside, leaving her to her thoughts outside. She heard shuffling inside, then Cortez squawking, and the door finally opened with Murdoc standing there in the entrance. He jumped down in front of her.

"I hope you realize that you left me no choice, girly," he said firmly. "You're the only one to blame for this!" He reached behind his back into the door, and Noodle grew tense. Murdoc suddenly stopped at this and growled, "Oh for god sakes Noodle, I'm not gonna pull out a bloody gun! Here!"

He held out the guitar. She stood there frozen in shock as she slowly realized what was it was.

"M-M-Mer..doc... that, that's..." she trailed off.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's your sodding guitar." he grumbled, feeling a slight bit of heat rush to his face.

"MURDOC!" She suddenly shrieked grabbing hold of it, startling him. Then she jumped onto him pulling him down to her level in a tight squeeze. "Ow, ow! Hey! Come on now, Noods! Stop," he laughed, caught up with her enthusiasm.

"I cannot believe you did this! Murdoc!" the guitarist beamed, still holding onto him tightly. Then she realized something.

"That's why you were already dressed when I knocked on your door this morning!" She exclaimed.

"Yeh, I bought it this morning before you woke up. I had to get there when they first opened otherwise some sod'll 'ave bought it before me. It wos so damn early when I got back that I passed out in m' clothes." he told the ecstatic little guitarist.

She was terribly thrilled, and almost couldn't believe Murdoc, of all people would do something for her like this. She eagerly began plucking the strings like she did in the music shop when she felt the urge to ask him.

"Why... why did you buy it for me?" her voice trembled shyly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

She shook her head timidly.

"It's your sodding birthday tomorrow! Geeze!"

Her face flushed when she realized it was October 30th and mentally slapped herself for not keeping track of her own birthday. Murdoc, looking at her scold herself couldn't help letting out a laugh, hugging her again. "You're lucky you could forget yer own birthday, doll. I wish I could forget mine sometimes." She smiled and held onto his warm embrace, treasuring the moment. She softly released him and gazed into those mismatched eyes she's come to know so well over the years.

"Thank you, Murdoc." She kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
